Without candy, there would be darkness and chaos
by RainingDae
Summary: The Magic World is in danger. Who can keep it safe?


Without candy, there would be darkness and chaos.

by Johnny Cheryk

Fog.

Fog, everywhere.

After the initial shock, for his plans for this morning were ruined by said downfall, when he considers it more throuroughly, it is actually comforting.

It seems like the entire world is in a cloud, and realises he can't see anything outside.

That thought puts a smirk, a genuine, sick smirk on his lips.

Because it means that no one can see on the inside either.

He scrathes his chin gently, as ideas and possibilities multiply in his brain like rabbits in spring during easter time.

His gaze turns to a figure.

Or a figurine, to be more precise.

And his smirk cracks into a brilliant smile, and if said figurine were awake, it would be stunned by it's beauty. Or terrified by it's promises.

But no, the figurine sleeps and dreames sweet, sweet dreams. Dreams of unicorns, and princesses, and snow and chocolate eggs wrapped in cherry, vanilla and coconut sauce, with lemon pies dancing and singing in a beautiful meadow of cotton candy.

The beauty lays on soft black sheets. Inky hair is spread all over, almost invisible, but his ivory skin accents long eyelashes laid on soft cheeks.

The man looking at him is still fighting against the bunny invasion when the figurine rolls over on his back in his sleep and provides him with a flash of creamy thigs underneath layers of crimson velvet and silk.

That sight makes his mouth water and he lets out an animalistic growl before he leans over lithe body and inhales deeply the boy's sweet scent.

Coconut. Slight hint of cotton candy.

Delicious.

He licks a line over almost girly, just enough plump, pink and shiny lips (his pride swelled when he discovered 24hrs lasting lipgloss, not to mention other parts swelling when his doll smeared it over his pretty pouty lips) and moans, then lets himself feast on flesh of his figurine's neck and shoulders.

One would think this kind of action would disturb a sleeping beauty in his sleep, but no.

Itachi was just that, a sleeping beauty. (His molester did not have anything to do with colorful candy left on a kitchen counter with a note _Eat me_ laying beside them. Of course).

The sleeping beauty did nothing but squirm a little when a tongue proded and licked inside his shiny mouth, or when fingers unlaced leather strings of his corset, or when legs twice his own size settled between his own and weigh almost thrice his own covered him.

But when strong, firm, but so soft fingers sneak their way inside lacy panties, that's when black, black as night eyes flutter open and a gasp is spilled from opened lips.

„Well, well, well…" is growled inside his delicate ear and a tsunami of shivers spills over his left side all the way down to his toes.

„Look who's up and awake." another tsunami and black eyes drift closed, on fairies's, (sitting over there on the luxurious chandolier) misfortune.

„Ma-Madara", a tiny voice is heard as delicate arms wrap themselves around said man's broad shoulders, fingers clawing at scarred skin.

„Yes, my dearest?" Madara whispers and nips a spot just below the boy's ear, knowing that now, he will obey anything.

Everything.

His fingers are gentle in caressing the boy's arousal and his lips are soft against Itachi's, and Itachi's tongue is wicked as it licks and his teeth are sharp as he nips.

Of course Itachi doesn't answer, his brain is now similar to cotton candy he loves so much, and he lets Madara pull off his panties, and spread his legs wide with a firm grip on his ankles.

A glint in Madara's eyes and a barely-there twitch of right corner of his lips only increases Itachi's heartbeat and he feels his cheeks burn even more. He licks his dry lips, dry from soft gasps and that's all it takes for Madara to sink his head down…

Fairies, since descendant from flowers, cannot get horny or have sex. They reproduct, you're guessing, by magic. So, all that our fellow stalking (not so much as stalking, more like guarding) fairies, can do is cheer.

And sing.

And throw their fairy dust over their little heads, and wiggle their shiny little wings.

And dance, yes, fairies love dancing!

Especially Mina, one of Yellow Fairies of the South. Mina claps her tiny hands together and hops and bounces as Allay, a member of White Fairies of the North drums and Martin, one of the Green Fairies of the East plucks his mandolin made of finest willow wood and unicorn hair.

Of course, fairies have asked nicely for unicorns to give a strand from their glourious manes, in exchange for beautiful music that they would create.

They all dance and have fun except for Dottie, one of the Red Fairies of the West, who is watching them with sleepy eyes but a smile on her face.

Why she is always sleepy, the other fairies didn't know, and didn't ask.

Of course, Fairies also adored candy (not that flower juice and honey could compare, but that was limited edition and fairies respected that).

Everything in Fairy World was perfect. Everyone had a role (in general, all fairies had to make sure nature's doing a good job in keeping balance, and help her in doing so, one might even call them Nature's Little Helpers, and make sure unicorns and dragons are kept safe from humans), and every single, tiny, shiny little one of them was happy.

Until.

Until a dark person, a hybrid, the Elder Fairies of each Fairy Domain said. A hybrid created of a human and of a fairy.

An heir of Vetch, an evil fairy, who was after a 100 years long war, finally beaten by no one but Ceres herself.

What Ceres and all Fairy world didn't know is that Vetch had a child, a child with a man, none the less. The poor, weak human couldn't resist Vetch's wicked abilities and she conceived. And gave birth. And left the child with his father, leaving without words. Words weren't necessary, her magic was too strong. The human father smiled at the little creature and the child smiled back.

The child that became a very, very powerful man 25 years later.

So, before this powerful fairy man had almost gotten the idea of how much power he could have if he got really, really mad and angry, the Fairy Elders (the Dragon of The Heavens finally gave in and entrusted the Elders with The Almighty Mirror Of The Tomorrow so they saw inside the mirror about the dangerous child and everything and got really really scared) called a Council.

The Coucil suggested Fairmy and Fairlice Forces call Candyman and Sandman to help them.

Candyman and Sandman were really close friends(? fairies didn't know, and they didn't ask), so they created a boy. A boy made of candy.

A. Boy. Made. Of. Candy.

However, their plan didn't work at first since their boy melted when put into water or with slightest conctact with water (and he slept a lot - Sandman can really overdo things sometimes).

So they planned, and thought, and plotted what to do, what to do, until Smarty (why were the smartest ones always the ones who sleep the most?) woke up and said in a plain voice, like he was commenting the weather.

„_Call everyone."_

At first all Fairy Nations were shocked. „How could we not thought about that?!" and then they laughed and cheered as The Good Witch, Snow White with her seven little companions, Cinderella, Gandalf, Frodo, Peter Pan with Tinker (who happily flew to greet her cousins), Little Red Riding Hood and her Granny ('what a nice furry purse Granny wears', and 'oh my gosh' with giggles could be heard from the greeting shiny crowd – even though they disapproved fur for clothing they knew the wolf had it coming and hell he deserved it), Hansel and Gretel, Mary Poppins, Harry Potter, Aziraphale (for the most fairies's pleasure, three even fell unconcious) and other great characters and persons of the Magic World marched into Might Forest to help create one boy.

One boy who will stop the disaster and the end of the world which was coming.

Each one of them gave the boy a gift; The Good Witch and Gandalf gave him life and magic. Snow gave him ivory skin and long raven hair, along with black as midnight eyes and girly features. Red and Granny gave him his human emotions and kindness. Mary Poppins made sure he behaved appropriately and was always polite. Cinderella helped by giving him a sense of style, but Frodo almost ruined her gift all by giving him fear from jewlery for some reason.

Hansel, Harry and Gretel gave the boy skills to recognize dark magic. Aziraphale gave him knowledge and wings. Peter gave him happy thoughts. The Seven Dwarfs came for the food.

When the boy was finally done The Elders sent him to the castle in which the Dark Lord lived.

Moans and grunts, fairy dust, thrusting and biting, scratching, hair flipping, fairy dust, cheers and giggles, blood.

Madara lets himself go, he enjoyed eating and licking his treat, his beautiful, mewling, moaning, blushing treat, who just spread his knees wide and holds his sweaty palms against Madara's chiseled chest to sink himself down onto Madara's own ridging, crimson, hard candy.

The sweet boy rides him gently, throwing his head back and moaning soflty, with ocasional whispers of Madara's name.

Madara watches the boy for a few sweet moments but soon becomes bored and flips them over, starting to thrust inside Itachi, the Guarding Fairies giggled even harder.

When Madara finally arches, his long hair dancing on his back when Itachi's long moan follows a moment later, shiny glitter made of yellow, blue, green, purple, pink, white and red sugar starts to fall from the ceiling. He rolls of the boy, both of them panting loudly. Madara smiles when Itachi snuggles closer to him, his crimson dress ruined and wrinkled, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Sweet sweat that makes Madara lick his lips again, but he is too tired and too content to molest Itachi again. At least for now.

The Magic World will be safe as long as Itachi, The Candy Boy, the Pandora of Magic World, keeps Evil Lord Madara happy and satisfied.

He is succeeding.

* ~ The End ~ *


End file.
